


Finding the one you love.

by SaraApplegate



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: F/F, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraApplegate/pseuds/SaraApplegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1980 and Paige comes back to certain house after finding out the one she loved died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> (Paige Bond is 9c) to amandayoung on tumblr and idk if this counts as lollipop chainsaw)

I sat in my new house and sighed looking through for my favorite B-52s record. It was now the 80s and I needed a break from my photography so I started to look for it. As I went through all my old records from when I was a teenager (like my Beatles ones) I found a old worn out Jefferson Airplane record. I picked it up and looked confused, I never was a fan of psychedelic music. Then I remember my ex-girlfriend, Mariska. She loved this band and always brought it over when we had photoshoots. I then took the record out of the sleeve and a note fell out. "Oh, Mariska must of wrote this for me.." I sighed and opened the note and read it out loud. "Dear Paige, I want to give you my far-out Jefferson Airplane record because it reminds me off all the groovy times we had. Peace and love- Mariska." Now I wish that she had better handwriting. I packed my bag with the record and other things and went off to Mariska's house, Even though she was dead. I get chills when I think about Mariska's death. I mean being run over by a combine? That must hurt.

As I walked towards the farm I looked around, noticing the run down machines and signs. I walked into the farm and suddenly got a huge headache. I stopped and went against a tree which was near Mariska's house. I stated to walk again when I saw a combine covered in blood. I cringed then looked up towards the sky as it turned different colors like the time Mariska told me to try LSD. I heard the sound of a faint raspy laughing coming from the sky. I looked around, even though it seemed like my mind was going crazy with the trippy backrounds. "Who's there?" I managed to say, even though it just felt like colors. The girls raspy laugh came closer then stopped as she landed in front of me and smirked. "Ahahaaaa...." The girl wore hippie like clothes and had long black hair. She was a green color with stitches covering pretty much her whole body. And she stunk like a rotting zombie and drugs. Then it suddenly came to me as I looked at her face and eyes. Her eyes were two different colours just like Mariska. (Even though her grey eye was now colorless and looked she was blind in that eye.) "Mariska?" I asked and got up even though felt like I was drugged out. "Mariska, It's me Paige." The zombie laughed with her raspy laugh and brought me into her house. Same house. Only it was empty and run down. They must of stole her things or something. I was dragged to the middle of the room by my arm and sat up when Mariska stopped me. "So..uh..Mariska...I thought you were dead." I asked biting my lip. Mariska let out a smoke from her bong and smiled. "Me too man. It was groovy coming back to life. Hahaaaaaa..hey, wanna whiff?" I nodded. "Eh, Why not?" I already did this before anyways. And besides, I was already addicted to cocanie. I put the bong to my mouth and let out the smokes of it. "Ahh...this feels great." Mariska laughed and looked up at the celing. "Groovy man." I laughed a bit. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I could of stopped this from happening..." Mariska stopped me by pulling me into a hug. She smelled worse than she did alive. "Nah man, I'm totally fine now man. Look at my awesome stitches, hahaaaaa.." "Yeah...how...nice." I said as I stared at her stitches that now had maggots crawling through them. "So um, Your eyes?" I asked then crossed my arms. "Blind mannnnn.....I think it was from the drugs hahaaaaa...groovy isn't it?" Mariska said laughing and taking more hits. I just sat there looking around then moved closer and closer to Mariska until my face was near hers. "I still love you Mariska." I said slowly moving in for a kiss.


End file.
